Sipping on Fire
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: It is a burning, white hot lust that pools in her eyes. This fire that burns deep within her, this desire, is something he's been chasing for years. It is a shared bond, something that has been slow to ignite but now burns like a wildfire. Jerza request. Jerza Lovefest, Day 3: Connection.


**A/N: My submission for Jerza lovefest Day 3: Connection. (With elements of Day 1: Lust, because I wanted to incorporate that too).**

 **This is pure, no-plot smut. Honestly I have no idea what this is. In fact, I feel like its a ramble more than a lemon. Also, it is currently 2:30 am. Sorry for any error- I'll fix them when I'm fully awake. Anon requests on tumblr as well. Enjoy**

* * *

She steps inside the hotel room they rented several months previously, gasping at the luxurious decor inside. Jellal smiles, stepping in behind her with a suitcase in each hand. She looks beautiful tonight, dressed in a short white gown quite similar to the wedding gown she wore only two nights ago.

She turns back to look at him. "Oh Jellal," she whispers, smiling that beautiful smile of hers as she admires the room with its queen sized bed and white furnishings. "This place is beautiful."

"I agree," he murmurs, sliding past her to set his bags down. "We chose a good place to spend the honeymoon."

She continues to explore, stepping out onto the balcony that overlooks the ocean. There's a full moon out tonight, and to him it looks like a pearl hanging perilously over the water. He watches her for a moment while she clings the to the railing before joining her.

"Mhmm," she mumbles as his lips automatically travel to her neck while his hands drift to her hips. He pulls her against his body, letting her feel his arousing desire.

"You're beautiful," he whispers in her ear. "And all mine, Erza _Fernandes."_

She shivers as he whispers her name, dragging his mouth up and down the side of her neck. A breathless moan escapes her, a quiet sound of pleasure as his hands run up and down her sides, dangerously close to her breasts. She grinds her hips into his, feeling his hardening arousal against her body, making her core burn with a fire that burns hotter whenever he's around.

She turns in his arms, unable to prevent the urges within her. She meets his sultry gaze, lust pooling in his forest eyes, and leans in, connecting them at last with a touch of her lips against his.

Like a spark that ignites the inferno, he meets her lips eagerly, opening her mouth under his, sweeping in and claiming her for his own. She moans as his tongue slides against her, his hands cupping her face, and feels the fire in her lower stomach grown.

Her hands move of their own accord, reaching under his shirt, raking his muscled abdomen with her nails, enticing a sharp gasp from him. She smiles against his lips, her fingers ghosting up his sides and grazing over one of his hardened buds. He tenses.

"This comes off," he gasps, his hands dropping from her face to the back of her dress. She leans into him as he unzips the back of it, letting the white chiffon fall to the ground so she's clad in nothing but lacy black panties. She stands before him ashamed, as he looks at her. They've had sex before (plenty of times too), and she is proud of her body. He knows this, and smiles at her. "Those too," he whispers, gesturing at her panties, so she takes them off too, shimmying them down her legs. Now she is exposed fully to his gaze, wearing nothing but her pride.

"Yours too," she whispers, pulling at his shirt while simultaneously tugging at the button of his trousers. He pulls back, grabbing his shirt and yanking it over his head. She stares, shamelessly, at his toned body, all clean cut lines and hard muscle, while he unzips his pants. His trousers and boxers come off in one sweep, and before she knows it she's in his arms.

He gently tosses her onto the bed, pinning her down with his body, tucked in snugly between her legs. She bucks up against him, his arousal pressing dangerously close to hers. She's dripping wet, her nipples peaked, and the lust in her eyes is begging for more.

He kisses her as he enters her, stifling her moans of pleasure and drinking in the sounds of their love. She clings tightly to his body, nails digging deep grooves in his back. He breaks away from her mouth and moves to her neck, biting and sucking hard on her skin. He'll leave a mark for sure, but she takes pleasure in knowing that he's marked her because she's his.

He cups her breasts, his thumbs rolling her hardened buds. She's a moaning, writhing mess under him, begging breathless for more in his ear. So he does so, reaching down to her sex, touching her, and she unravels.

"Jellal," she gasps, arching her body and pressing her chest into his. He's close too, so close, and as he pumps into her he becomes less even and more frenzied. His rhythm quickens, and he presses his face into her neck.

He can tell when she finishes when her body tenses, and when her walls tighten around his arousal. She lets out a high, keening moan, and the sound of her orgasm brings him to his climax. He cries out, releasing himself to the waves of pleasure, and crushes Erza to his chest.

Panting, he looks into her eyes as the waves of pleasure slowly fade. She's gasping, her chest heaving, but the fire in her eyes sparks like a lighter. He envelops her in another kiss, because no matter what, they have to stay connected. He tastes the fire of her desire still in her mouth and on her tongue and drinks it all in, because her love, that spark, gets him higher than anything else.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

She smiles. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: OMIGOD WHAT DID I JUST WRITE**


End file.
